Keyblade of Eagles
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Aquilla was a simple Keyblade wielder who lived with Radiant Garden with his girlfriend, Stella. One day he was hanging out with his friends, the next, he was sent on a quest to find the NEW seven Princesses of Heart. Even though Xehanort says otherwise, it didn't stop him. Will he be able to complete his quest? Reviews are welcome, but not flames.
1. Fun Times in Radiant Garden

**Rancis: hey guys, this is Rancis Fluggerbutter...**

**Gloyd: Gloyd Orangeboar...**

**Swizzle: and Swizzle Malarkey giving you guys the first chapter of Keyblade of Eagles!**

**Rancis: Eagle himself can't be here right now, he's on a mission on Darkmount.**

**Gloyd: but he did tell us to show you guys the first chapter, so here you go!**

**all three: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, and every other franchise you see here belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Keyblade of Eagles

Chapter 1: Fun Times in Radiant Garden

Morning, 7:30 am, everyone in Radiant Garden had apparently woken up. But not for two youths. One of them had spiky brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes, while the other was a girl, with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. They were both fast asleep, and apparently they were about to awaken.

The two slightly opened their eyes, just enough to see each other. They both smiled, and after a brief moment their lips touched. The kiss was very passionate, but very short, it had lasted for only 15 seconds before the boy broke it.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

"Morning, sexy." said the girl.

They quickly got off the bed, and the girl got into the bathroom. In a matter of minutes she got into her usual attire, a purple t-shirt with black and blue lines circling the edge of the sleeves, and white shorts. Then it was the boy's turn. In a few minutes he came out with his attire: a blue t-shirt with white sleeves, green cargo pants, and a white cap that he had put on backwards.

"Come on, the others are waiting at the square." said the boy.

"I don't think so, babe. It's still 7:30, it's probably just gonna be Myde there." said the girl (A/N: if you can guess who "Myde" is, I'll give you a free keyblade)

"Maybe, but who knows?" said the boy "Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay, baby." said the girl as the two walked out of the house, after they out their shoes on, of course.

They went out of the girl's house, which was right next to Merlin's. So the moment they passed by the house, they said hello to him just like they always do.

"Morning, Merlin!"

"Oh, Good Morning, Aquilla, Stella." said Merlin. (A/N: the OCs and their relationship have something to do with my life on the site.)

The two quickly made it to the square, where a blonde haired boy with a light blue shirt carrying a Sitar was waiting for them.

"Aquilla! Stella! About time you guys got here." said the boy.

"Myde!" said Aquilla "Where are the others?"

"Usual, still getting ready." said Myde.

"Who do you think is gonna be here next?" asked Stella.

"Probably….." Myde was cut off when a girl with blonde hair, black crop shirt, short jeans, and a beret walked into the scene.

"Wassup, guys?" she said

"Arlene! Looking as hot as always, girlfriend." said Stella.

"Thanks, just like to keep it real." said Arlene.

"Where's Lumaria?" asked Myde.

"He's washing his motorbike, he'll be here soon." said Arlene.

"Lumaria's got a Motorcycle?" asked Aquilla.

"Harley-Davidson. Hard to believe for a flower boy, he can get one hell of a badass motorcycle." said Arlene.

"Hey, guys, I finally got the new keychain." said Aquilla.

"Cool! Let's see it!" said Myde.

"Well, don't start the party without me." said a man with a British accent. They all turned to where it came from, and saw a man with a black blazer, white shirt, and jeans.

"Rudol!" said the four.

"Hey guys." said the man "So, you finally got the new keychain, eh?"

"Yup, and I didn't have to gamble for it." said Aquilla, which caused them all to laugh.

"Hahaha, nice one. Alright, kid, let's see it." said Rudol.

And with a single thought, Aquilla summoned his keyblade, which might be familiar to all of you.

"Wow." said the others.

"I can't believe it. The Ultima Weapon." said Myde.

"You finally got it, huh kid?" said a certain man. He had pink hair, and was wearing a white shirt, black gloves, jeans, and was riding a Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"Lumaria! Dude, nice bike!" said Aquilla.

"Thanks, she just got upgraded 3 days ago." said Lumaria as he got off the bike "Where did you get that thing?"

"Destiny Islands, it belonged to an old friend named Tidus. But he didn't have a Keyblade, so he gave it to me." said Aquilla.

"You lucky dog." said Rudol.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, let's test this thing out!" said Aquilla "How 'bout it? 1-on-4, you guys versus me."

"…..alright." said Lumaria "We'll take you on."

"Awesome." said Aquilla.

They all got to their positions. Myde was in the north with his Sitar, Arlene was in the east with a set of knives, Rudol was in the west with nothing but a hand of 52 cards, and Lumaria was in the south with his scythe, also Aquilla was right in the middle with his Keyblade. Then, they all striked.

Rudol started off with 3 cards, which Aquilla blocked. Then Lumaria swung his scythe, but the boy blocked him and strike back. Suddenly, he could hear water from behind him. He turned around to see a burst of water coming at him. He dodged it and threw his Keyblade at Myde, which was blocked by his Sitar.

He quickly joined Lumaria in the close combat action. The three kept attacking the enemy, but they just couldn't get each other of their guards. Then, Arlene threw some of her knives, but Aquilla quickly acted and used Myde as a human shield. Even though the boy blocked the knives with his Sitar, he was sent flying by Aquilla.

He was quickly replaced by Arlene and Rudol. The British gambler swung a snake of cards, which was avoided by the Keyblade wielder, but Arlene countered it with a swing of her knives, followed by Lumaria's scythe. The two made a hit, and Aquilla was off his guard. All of a sudden, he was sent back by a burst of water.

"Payback!" said Myde.

"ngh, my turn." said Aquilla as he charged at the four others.

Arlene quickly charged, and punched Aquilla's face, in which he dodged at the last second. Then, he swung his Keyblade, and sent her back. She was quickly replaced by Lumaria, who had swung his scythe repeatedly. Aquilla find it rather difficult to avoid the attacks, due to the scythe's long reach. In a split second, Lumaria swung on his leg, and got him down.

Lumaria was just about to finish him off, but he rolled away right on time. And then, he swung his Keyblade at his scythe, sending it flying, and he jumped to it. He grabbed the scythe, and barraged Lumaria with the weapons in both his hands. He was sent to where Arlene was. And the next person to attack Aquilla was BOTH Myde and Rudol.

He ran up to them as well, blocking Myde's water balls and Rudol's cards. Then, he swung his weapon at the two, Rudol was sent back but Myde blocked it with his Sitar, and countered it with a burst of water from the ground. He thought it did the trick, but apparently it was about 1mm short.

"Wow, you have a really bad aim." said Aquilla before he swung his Keyblade at him, and for a second time he was sent flying.

"Damn, that thing's powerful." said Myde.

"Thanks. Wanna stop now? Cause you guys look pretty tired." said Aquila.

"Yup." said the four.

"Good. Now, what to do…." said Aquilla.

"Uh guys? Are you forgetting?" said Stella "We were supposed to meet Lea in the castle."

"…Crap, we're late." said the others at the same time.

"Let's go!" said Stella, and then they all ran towards the castle of Radiant Garden.

To be continued…

* * *

**all three: that was AWESOME!**

**Rancis: yeah well, for a start that is.**

**Gloyd: yup. now, if you need me, i'll be on the computer. *runs away***

**Swizzle:...what do you think he's doing?**

**Rancis: no idea, but until Eagle returns from his mission, we better not let him do anything stupid. *runs with Swizzle to Gloyd*  
**

**Swizzle: Gloyd, what're you doing?**

**Gloyd: well, you see, i accidentally left my video camera on Eagle's room, and it was still on. when i went to get it, it was recording footage Eagle and Star's first time.**

**Rancis and Swizzle: say what?**

**Gloyd: yup. let's see how many views it can get on-*my face pops out on the screen* HOLY ****!**

**don't even think about it, Orangeboar.**

**Rancis: hey Eagle.**

**Swizzle: hey Sofia, hey Gnarly.**

**Sofia and Gnarly: hey guys.**

**Gloyd, if you post that thing online, i will decapitate you when i get back.**

**Gloyd: got it.  
**

**oh, and also, readers, please review, kay? but no flames.**

**Sofia and Gnarly: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

**hey! that's my line! *transmission ends***


	2. Outsiders

***le me, Sofia, Gnarly, Reco, and Palm arrives at my studio***

**Phew. good job, team.'**

**Reco: Man, for a minute there i thought i was gonna die.**

**Palm: Don't worry, you've got Kiniro to protect you. And i've got Akrow.**

**Sofia: so, you guys are trying out as new Fighters of Light?**

**Reco: yup. Pretty soon, you, Amber, and Cinderella won't be the only princesses in the crew.**

**Gnarly: awesome. You know, dude, i've been wondering, why Cinderella?**

**Lemme show you. And while i do, you readers just read this next chapter of of Keyblade of Eagles, kay?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Outsiders

They were all at the castle door, where Dilan and Aeleus awaited them.

"Good morning, guys." said Aquilla.

"Good morning, Aquilla." said Dilan.

"Looking good today, kid." said Aeleus "Even and Ienzo are getting started early."

"Well, it's been a while since they did." said Aquilla as he and the group walked iinside the castle with Dilan and Aeleus.

They made their way towards the lab, where Even and Ienzo awaited them.

"Ah, Aquilla, Stella, and of course you guys too." said Even.

"Hey Even, hey Ienzo." said Aquilla "Any progress?"

"Nope. Still no hope in finding the master." said Ienzo "Funny thing is: there are actually a TON of Heartless going around, and we still have no idea how they got out of the Realm of Darkness."

"Yeah, that is weird." said Stella "Hey guys, where's Lea?"

"He's in the Cavern of Remembrance." said Even "Probably trying to beat Data-Roxas."

"Damn, that idiot still thinks that the Roxas there is real?" asked Lumaria.

"Yup." said Ienzo "He must really miss the little guy."

"Aww, poor Lea-Lea." said Arlene.

"Lea-Lea?" asked Myde "Seriously? That's the nickname you gave him?"

"Shut up." said Arlene "Or I will shove one of my used tampons up your ears."

"Okay! Okay!" said Myde "Yikes, you haven't changed a bit since you became a Nobody."

"Guys, please stop." said Aquilla "I'll go see him myself. The rest of you watch the castle for me."

"You got it." said Stella. Then, Aquilla head of towards the Cavern of Remembrance.

He walked towards the Garden of Assemblage,where a mysterious figure with a black coat was standing In the middle, and he looked like he was waiting for Aquilla.

"Who are you?" asked Aquilla.

"…..One." said the figure.

"Who are you!?" said Aquilla.

But this time, the figure simply opened up a corridor to darkness, and walked away.

"Okay, that's weird. Something tells me that wasn't Lea." said Aquilla. Then he walked up to Roxas's computer. Once he got there, he waited for him. It was only a few moments until he the man in question was sent flying to the middle of the garden.

"Augh, man. Even though he's just a data, he's as hard as hell." said Lea "Oh, hey Aquilla. Are the others at the castle, yet?"

"Yup. They're waiting for you." said Lea "I still can't believe you made yourself rank 1." said Aquilla.

"Hey, I was the one who made the team." said Lea.

"And I can't believe the King let you be on top." said Aquilla.

"Please don't say it like that." said Lea.

"Right, right." said Aquilla as they walked out of the Garden of Assemblage.

The moment they entered the lab, they saw everyone checking out the computer.

"What's going on?" asked Lea.

"Oh, Lea." said Even "The radar's picking up a strong amount of energy."

"It's coming from outside." said Dilan.

"I have a funny feeling this is not gonna end well." said Aquilla.

"Dilan and I will check it out." said Aeleus as the two went to the castle gate.

"I'll go too." said Aquilla "It can't be good." he quickly followed the two men to the gate.

Outside the gate, the three saw King Mickey looking up to the sky, where a tornado was being created.

"Your majesty!" said Aquilla "Step inside! It's not safe here!"

"Aquilla!" said Mickey "Don't worry about me. Just go inside!"

"Not without you!" said Aquilla.

"Your majesty, come on!" said Dilan.

However, it was too late. The tornado crashed onto the ground, sending the King flying.

"Your majesty!" said Dilan and Aeleus.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" said Aquilla as he ran back. He jumped high, and the king went right into his arms. The two safely landed on the ground.

"Phew, thanks Aquilla." said Mickey.

"No prob, King Mickey." said Aquilla.

The tornado was going strong, and it was sucking everything inside. The four tried their best to hang on the ground.

"How can the king get sent back, when the tornado was sucking him in!?" said Dilan.

"No Idea!" said Aeleus.

The tornado kept on getting more powerful. The more items it dragged in, the faster it spins.

"What kind of a tornado is this!?" said Aquilla. Suddenly, he saw two lights shining inside it. "What the!?"

"Did you see that!?" said Aeleus.

"Yeah! There's something in there!" said Dilan.

"Your majesty, stay here!" said Aquilla. Then, he let himself get sucked into the tornado.

"Aquilla!" said Mickey. He thought that Aquilla was doomed, but it turns out he thought wrong.

He went inside the tornado, grabbed the two lights, and got out of it in a split second. The moment he landed on the ground, the tornado stopped.

"Ngh, man that was rough." said Aquilla.

"Ugh, what happened?" said a voice. Apparently it was coming from one of the "lights" he grabbed "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" she quickly got up and took a good look around her.

"You okay?" asked Aquilla. He took a good look at her. She was wearing a lime green dress, had a blonde hair, and a crystal tiara. She looked like she was 9

"Yeah, I'm okay." said the girl "Where am i? Which Kingdom is this?"

"uh…Radiant Garden." said Aquilla.

"How far is it to Enchancia?" asked the girl.

"Where?" said Aquilla. Suddenly, another figure was getting up. He was pretty big. He had an orange shirt with a green one inside. And also he was wearing an dark red overall, which had a broken strip.

"Ugh, what? which game is this?" he said.

"Game? What're you talking about?" asked Aquilla.

"Wait, you mean this is not…Litwak's Arcade?" asked the man.

"Nope. This place is called Radiant Garden." said Aquilla.

"Oh, crap." said the man.

"Wait, you're a game character?" asked Aquilla.

"Yup, I'm the main villain of a game called Fix-it Felix jr." said the man. Suddenly, the king walked in on the three.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mickey.

"Yup. But something tells me these guys aren't from around here." said Aquilla.

"Hmm? They're not?" said Mickey "Wow, could it be they're from….other worlds!?"

"WHAT!?" said the other three.

"It could be possible." said Mickey "But how did they get here? hmm…I think we better have Even and Ienzo have a closer look."

"Okay. You two, follow me." said Aquilla "And by the way, what are your names?"

"The name's Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." said the man.

"Princess Amber, of Enchancia." said the girl.

"Okay, Amber, Ralph, welcome to Radiant Garden." said Aquilla as they all walked into the castle.

To be continued…

* * *

**all except me: oooooooh.**

**Palm: and i thought you were just recruiting her as a hooker for the team.**

**you do know that's not in my nature.**

**Gnarly: So, seriously, she has that kind of connection with the Disney Universe?**

**yup. Anything we need from Disney, she is the girl to get.**

**Sofia: didn't know about that. does that mean i have that kind of connection too?**

**Gnarly: i don't think so.**

**meh, it's okay. you'll get there somehow.**

**Reco: uh, dude? i think there's some weapons are at the front door.**

**Awesome! they're here! *runs off***

**Palm: huh, that's a lot of weapons.**

**the other three: yup.**


	3. Radiant XIII

***le me checking mah computer***

**M'arrillians, huh? i really don't like the sound of their names.**

**Rancis: bro, just chill. everything's gonna be fine. Their underwater.**

**Me: yeah, but i promised Smoke i'd go retrive some Predacon bones in Bikini Bottom. And since i am not in the mood for diving, despite the fact i took scuba diving lessons, do me a favor and prepare Gipsy Danger for me, will ya?**

**Rancis: Gloyd took care of it. He had a feeling you won't be needing your diving gear. So, what're you waiting for now?**

**Me: Sandy to arrive and bring me the tracker for the bone.**

**Gloyd: *walks in* all set.**

**Me: Good. any of you guys seen my PSP?**

**Gloyd: It's on the couch.**

**Me: okay. You readers read this next chapter of Keyblade of Eagles. Kay? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Radiant XIII

Aquilla, Mickey, Dilan, Aeleus, Ralph and Amber entered the castle, but when they got to the computer room, they weren't there anymore.

"Where are the others?" asked Aquilla.

"They're probably in the room of thrones." said Dilan.

"Already?" said Aquilla "That was fast."

"You have a room of thrones?" asked Amber "What for?"

"We're gonna have to show you ourselves." said Aeleus "It's a bit complicated to tell."

"O….kay?" said Amber as they all walked off to the next hall.

They were out of the computer room, and they went down the hall. They went downstairs, and managed to find themselves in a giant corridor. Aquilla chanted a few words.

"Lux viam!" and then, a secret stairway showed up from the ground.

"New password?" asked Mickey.

"Yeah. Just changed it yesterday." said Aquilla as they went down the staircase. It was a really long walk, a really, really, really, REALLY long walk. It took them 8 minutes before reaching down the bottom. They went into the chamber of Repose, where each one of them took turns sitting down on the throne, starting from Mickey. As soon as he sat down, the Nobody symbols lit up, and he was transported somewhere else.

"Where did he go?" asked Ralph.

"You'll see." said Dilan as he sat down on the throne. Then, he was outta there, followed by Aeleus.

"See guys, when Dilan said 'room of thrones' that's the place we're going." said Aquilla as he sat down. Then, he teleported.

Ralph took his turn. He sat down on the throne, which was a bit too big, but he managed to fit in. But just as he was about to teleport, Amber sat down on his lap.

"Uh, what're you doing?" asked Ralph.

"I'm just scared to go alone." said Amber.

"Tch, fine." said Ralph. Then, the two teleported. They closed their eyes as they did. When they opened, they were in the middle of a big room of 13 white thrones. The room was shaped like a circle, like Organizaition XIII's throne room.

"Whoa." said Ralph and Amber.

"Welcome to Radiant XIII's throne room." said Aquilla.

"Radiant XIII?" asked Amber.

"Well, you see, some of these people were part of a group called Organization XIII, and they were turned into creatures called Nobodies." said Mickey "They were the bad guys. But when they turned back to normal people, we decided to use their knowledge of the Organization, and created Radiant XIII, based off the city's name itself."

"Any other reasons?" asked Ralph.

"There is one." said Aquilla. But before he could finish, Stella came in with a couple of coats in her hand.

"Here you go, guys." she said "I told you I'd wash them."

"Awesome. Thanks, baby." said Aquilla as he kissed his girlfriend. Then, he took the coats, and handed them to the Dilan, Mickey, and Aeleus. They put them on, so did Stella. They were white coats with hoods, and a black accent stripe on the sleeves.

"Regulation Radiant XIII coats." said Aquilla. Then, they got to their thrones. The order of the thrones were like this: Lea, being in Rank 1, is on the throne in the edge of the room. To his right was rank 2: King Mickey, and to his left was Rank 3: Dilan. To Mickey's right was Even, Ienzo, Stella, Rudol, and Arlene, and to Dilan's left was Aeleus, an empty throne, Myde, Lumaria, and finally Aquilla.

"Why is that throne empty?" asked Ralph, poiting at the empty throne.

"Because one of us appears to be late." said Lea "Number 7, The Big Buster." Just then, an orb of light appeared high above Ralph and Amber.

"Uh, you two mind moving a bit? He's coming." said Aquilla. Then, the two moved away from the Keyblade Master symbol right below them. Then, the orb of light went down at high speed. Out of the light, a blonde haired man that looked like he was in his twenties showed up.

"Cloud Strife." said Aeleus.

"You called?" said Cloud.

"You're late, number 7." said Lea.

"I had some things to settle with Leon." said Cloud.

"You were sparring with him again, were you?" asked Aquilla. However, Cloud didn't reply. He simply made his way to his throne.

"Why is he even in this crew, anyway?" asked Ralph.

"Two months ago, we found him injured in front of Hollow Bastion." said Lea "We took him in, and he became a really powerful member."

"And besides, it was either that, or kill him from his wounds." said Aquilla.

"I'd rather be killed anyway." said Cloud "But, still, thanks for letting me live."

"Alright, alright. Now, let's get down to business." said Lea "As number I of Radiant XIII, I call this meeting to order. First order of business: According to Even's reports, we have 32 failed attempts to bring back master Ansem from the Realm of Darkness. I still need suggestions."

"Hmm, we can use the DTD software in the castle's computer." said Myde "I'll call Tron after the meeting."

"Good idea." said Lea as he wrote down the idea "Use…DTD…software…okay. What's next?"

"Hmm, How about we go into The World That Never Was, and something that looks like it could help us." said Aquilla.

"Too risky. We'll be going into enemy territory." said Lea.

"And besides, I don't think they have any." said Ienzo.

"Fine." said Aquilla.

"Uh, guys? Do you have a place for us to sit down?" asked Amber.

"Even?" said Lea.

"I got it." said Even as he snapped his fingers. Then, two chairs that looks like the thrones appeared behind them.

"Ooh, neat." said Amber as he and Ralph sat down on their chairs.

"Now, back to topic." said Lea "Number VIII? You have any ideas?"

"Sort of. We could generate power from the King's Keyblade, and open up a portal to darkness." said Stella.

"That could work." said Lea who went on to writing down the idea "Okay, two ideas. We'll work on it tomorrow. Now, we have new matters to attend to. The King will explain everything."

"Thanks, Lea." said Mickey "Now, I believe you're all familiar with Master Yen Sid?"

"Yup." said them all, except for Ralph and Amber.

"Well, I got a message from him." said Mickey, showing them a holographic projection of Yen Sid.

"Greetings, Radiant XIII." said the Yen Sid holographic "As you know, I watch over the seven lights, and the Princesses of Heart along with them. But this time, I sensed a change in the seven lights. Apparently, 6 out of 7 had moved, and found new hosts, new princesses. And apparently, their guardians had gained some of their light. I would like you to bring to me the NEW princesses of heart, and their guardians. But be careful, because Xehanort plans on capturing the princesses, and turning the guardians against us. Good luck."

"New princesses, huh?" said Lea "Which one of us should we send? Since this is obviously a mission too big for more than one." However, no one sounded off. Until…

"Aquilla hasn't gone on any missions yet." said Arlene.

"Wait, what!?" said Aquilla "Augh, fine. But only if I get a couple of allies."

"No problem." said Mickey "Ralph, Amber, I'm pretty sure this might be a chance to find your homeworld."

"Really?" asked Ralph.

"Yup. Once this task is over, we'll help you get home." said Mickey.

"Sure. Anything to get back home." said Ralph.

"I dunno." said Amber "I'm not really into fighting."

"You don't wanna go home?" asked Lea.

"….Fine." said Amber.

"Then it's settled." said Lea "Motion carried, meeting adjourned."

* * *

***le me playing Dissidia Final Fantasy***

**Rancis: I thought you already have Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix.**

**Me: turns out the store had the japanese version. The english version should be in stock next week.**

**Gloyd: bummer.**

**Mordecai: *walks in with Rigby* hey guys.**

**Me: Mordo. Rigs. Good to see you guys.**

**Rigby: So, any new projects?**

**Me: meh, not yet. Just the usual fanfics.**

**Gloyd: speaking of which, i noticed something. How come you wrote down on your profile your fanfic specialty is writing badass fanfics for any type of fandom, but you only stick to Sofia the First?**

**Me: because that's the only childish cartoon i like right now.**

**Gloyd: Well, how about you stretch through your current limits and make one for another fandom?**

**Me: well, which one?**

**Gloyd: well, i happen to go through some of your old stuff, and i found this. *pulls out a CD* i'm gonna guess you used to watch this with your sister.**

**Me: about 5 years ago, actually. And no, i am not gonna make a fanfic for that thing.**

**Gloyd: oh, okay. *whispers* pussy.**

**Me: i heard that. And don't bother, there's nothing you could say or do that'll make me do it.**

**Gloyd: then what i told you i'll show people this? *shows random picture***

**Me:...you were there?**

**Gloyd: well, who do you think put itching powder on the tree and the bush?**

**Me: you wouldn't dare.**

**Gloyd: try me. *random stare down***

**Mordecai: dude, just do what he says, you do not want to get blackmailed.**

**Rigby: yeah. and besides, if he did show you, your girlfriend will be pissed off.**

**Me: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY!? Augh, you know what!? fine! F**k it!**

**Gloyd: hahahahaha! yes! good luck in Berry Bitty City, gay! hahaha-*random metor shower on Gloyd*...crap.**

**Me: man, i can't believe he forced me to do this.**

**Griffin Henderson (Gunslinger): *walks in* dude, Sandy's here. Apparently, she's with Gali, Arcee, and some guy named William Furno.**

**Me: good. Sofia! Gnarly! Get ready! oh, and by the way, i'm deleting your story, and replacing with a new one. So pack some chick magnet colognes. You're going to Berry Bitty City.**

**Griffin: huh? where's-wait a minute...isn't that the place for-**

**Me: yeah. who knows, bro. You might get a girlfriend there. Oh, and i'm replacing your shotguns with Cloud Strife's Buster Sword. *walks out***

**Griffin:...Advantage: new weapon. Disadvantage: i'm gonna be working with about 9 girls and 1 dude.**

**Rancis: correction, Advantage: new weapon AND you're gonna be working with 9 GIRLS and 1 dude.**

**Griffin: shut up, Pervert. *walks out***


End file.
